


Just go for it

by tessalane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender, Calum is cute but confused, Calum simply doesn't know, Confused Calum, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Insecure Michael, Luke and Ashton, M/M, Michael is cute, Realization, Realizing Love, Sexual Content, a tiny fight, development of feelings, figuring out feelings, it's cute, michael has a lot of feelings, not too much tho, they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum knows a lot of things. </p><p>He knows that his best friends are Luke, Ashton and Michael. He knows that he loves being in a band with them and touring the world, meeting fans and making new music. He knows that he’s closest to Michael since they’ve been best friends since year seven and Michael has literally gone through everything with him. </p><p>And he knows that he’s straight. </p><p> </p><p>However when Michael comes out as bi, things start to change and it makes Calum wonder if maybe he's not so straight after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just go for it

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've started writing this some time ago and I've found it again and thought I'd finally finish it!! Hope you like it, it's a bit short but oh well. Leave me comments of what you think, I'd appreciate it very much. Obviously I don't own any of the characters *sigh* 
> 
> Have fun with reading this :)

Calum knows a lot of things. 

 

He knows that his best friends are Luke, Ashton and Michael. He knows that he loves being in a band with them and touring the world, meeting fans and making new music. He knows that he’s closest to Michael since they’ve been best friends since year seven and Michael has literally gone through everything with him. 

 

And he knows that he’s straight. 

 

Into girls, boobs, lipgloss and perfume. He has never doubted that in his entire life. Has never thought about being anything else.

 

When they all sit in their tourbus, drinking beer and getting down from an incredible show, Ashton speaks up. 

 

„Have you ever thought about hooking up with a guy?“

 

Calum frowns. He doesn’t know what Ashton means by asking that question and his brain feels already a bit dizzy and he plays with the etiquette of the bottle and doesn’t take his curly haired friend serious. 

 

Michael does, apparently. 

 

„Yeah, of course.“ 

 

Ashton raises his eyebrows, surprised by Michael’s confession and licks his lips. „Really?“

Michael nods. „Yeah. I mean. You guys don’t know that since I’ve never told you but…“

 

Luke shuffles around and sits up to get a better look at Michael. „Yeah?“ 

 

„I’m kinda bi.“ 

 

And Calum. He just - 

 

He doesn’t know what he feels. 

 

He thought he knew a lot of things. He thought Michael was his best friend since year seven, who went through everything with him. 

 

And now after more than eleven years of friendship he tells him this extremely important fact about himself ever so casually as if it’s nothing. It’s not even just them, Luke and Ashton are there too and Calum just feels bitter. 

 

He bites his lip and tries to swallow the weird feeling that builds up in his stomach and clears his throat. He doesn’t look up at Michael, simply continues to read the etiquette of the bottle. 

 

„Really?“, Luke exclaims and he seems genuinely surprised. He places his elbow on his knee and shuffles forward towards Michael. 

 

Michael huffs out a small laugh and nods. „Yeah. I thought you might have figured it out. Thought I wasn’t very good at hiding.“ 

 

Ashton frowns and changes the music to Panic! At The Disco and softly hums along before slowly answering. „Good at hiding what?“

He seems very tired, huge bags underneath his eyes and his curls falling onto his forehead powerlessly. 

Calum tries very hardly to avoid Michael at all costs. For some reason he just can’t bear looking at him. After a while he just shuts his eyes and places his head on top of his knees. 

 

„Good at hiding my feelings. I mean - hookups and staring at cute boys once in a while and you know all that sort of stuff.“ 

„Why did you never tell us? Why didn’t you talk about this? Wait, did Calum know?“, Luke asks and the bitterness building up in Calum’s stomach takes over. 

 

He abruptly pushes himself up, places the beer on the desk with a strong force and looks directly at Michael as he says: „No. I didn’t know.“

 

Calum then turns around and leaves the room, ignoring Michael calling after him and grabs his Ipod and his running shoes and decides to leave the bus for a while.

 

———————

 

He’s back after an hour and it didn’t help putting him a bit more at ease at all. Calum still feels tense, still feels bitter and betrayed. 

 

He can’t believe Michael never told him such an important thing about himself. To Calum it feels like this friendship was completely one sided with Calum always telling Michael what’s on his mind and never hiding anything from him but Michael obviously not trusting him enough to tell him he’s into girls and boys. 

 

As he pushes the door open and steps inside the bus, he can hear Ashton and Michael arguing but stopping as soon as they notice Calum. 

 

Calum doesn’t even bother to look up and makes his way straight to the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

The hot water helps him relax a little bit and he wishes he could just stop being so emotional about this and move on. It’s not like Michael has broken his heart or something -

 

But still. 

 

He’s still hurt and he still feels terrible and he doesn’t want to talk to Michael, or Luke, or Ashton or anyone really. 

 

So he steps outside with only a towel hung around his waist and walks up to his suitcase to pull out some fresh boxers, sweatpants and a tshirt. 

 

„Cal.“

 

It’s Michael and Calum immediately freezes. 

 

„Fuck off.“, he mumbles, puts on his underwear and then throwing away the towel. Water is dripping onto his clothes but Calum doesn’t really care. 

 

„I understand why you’re hurt. I shouldn’t have told you like that. I don’t even know why I said it back then. It was stupid.“ 

 

Calum huffs out a laugh and he straightens himself up and looks him right in the eyes. „It’s fine. You obviously didn’t trust me enough to tell me before and you don’t respect me enough and care about my feelings to at least tell me in private. So yeah. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.“ 

 

He wants to walk past him to get away from Michael’s incredibly sad green eyes and heartbreaking pout but as he pushes past him, the lavender haired boy grabs his arm and tightens his grip, making it impossible for Calum to get away. 

 

„Calum. You’re the person I care most about. You’re everything. Without you, I’d be nothing. You’re my best friend. To be honest, I always thought you knew since I was so fucking obvious about it. I was so shocked to see you so hurt, I didn’t think it was even a possibility.“

 

Calum frowns and tries to take a step back but it’s useless, he’s now pushed against the wall. „How was I supposed to know? What were you so ‚fucking obvious‘ about? I didn’t know shit and I feel like I don’t even know my best friend.“ 

 

Michael’s eyes fill up with tears as he shakes his head furiously, trying to stop Calum. „Cal, no.“ 

 

So Calum quiets himself, simply looking down to the floor and biting his lip.

 

„I was scared to say it out loud. To admit it. It would’ve made it much more real. And when I was seventeen I wasn’t ready for it to be real. Now I’m okay with it, have accepted it but even one year ago I was a total mess.“

 

„Why didn’t you let me help you with that though? Why did you not tell me?“, Calum whispers and now he’s directly looking into Michael’s emerald green eyes and it’s almost as if he can see the answer in them. 

 

Calum feels why. He doesn’t understand and he doesn’t realize it. But he feels it. 

 

And Michael knows that Calum feels it too. 

 

 

——————

Things have changed between them since Michael came out to Calum. 

 

They’re even closer than before and it’s crazy to him how that’s even possible. 

 

Calum’s on Michael all the time, wether it’s sitting on his lap, cuddling him while they’re watching TV, holding hands, slinging an arm around his waist. It’s getting ridiculous but Michael doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

It’s quite the opposite really, Michael’s always searching for Calum, always smiling when he’s talking, massaging his back, holding him tight, squeezing his arm. 

 

It’s weird. Calum tries his hardest not to think about that though.

 

They’re sitting in their dressing room backstage and while Luke and Ashton jump around and scream out utter nonsense, Calum and Michael lay on the couch, cuddling and calming their nerves before the show. 

 

„Why did we ever start a band with them?“, Michael mumbles into Calum’s neck and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

 

He tries not to shuffle around as he answers him. „I don’t know. We should probably quit.“

 

Calum can feel Michael softly laugh as his whole body vibrates and it puts a smile on his face. He’s glad, Michael can’t see him. 

 

Ashton, however, can. 

 

„Will you to stop being annoying boyfriends please and join us in our band ritual?“, Ashton exclaims but neither of the boys move. 

 

Suddenly Michael yelps out and jumps up, away from Calum and running after a screeching Ashton. 

 

Calum sits up as well and watches the scene bemused. „What did you do to him?“ 

 

„This fucker splashed water on me.“, Michael replies and shakes out his hair. 

 

Ashton holds his tummy whilst laughing uncontrollably and Calum simply shakes his head, grinning. 

 

„You idiots. How old are you again? Twelve?“, Calum asks and gets up from the couch as well. 

 

„I think you made him mad, Ash. Boyfriends and all.“, Luke giggles and Calum just -

 

they’ve said it before, called them boyfriends before and making jokes about Michael and Calum being extremely close but Calum has never thought of Michael as anything else as his brother, his best friend. 

But now that Michael’s come out and told them he was into boys and girls, it makes something inside of Calum twitch. And Calum simply cannot explain what it is. Wether it’s good or bad, jealousy or simply being uncomfortable, feeling shocked or surprised. He doesn’t know what it is. 

 

So Calum doesn’t say anything to that and grabs a bottle of water and exists the room. 

 

——————

 

They’re on stage and Calum feels free. He loves performing, loves hearing the fans shout his lyrics and sing along to them, enjoys running around and being crazy. 

 

And finally, Calum forgets about Michael, and this whole boyfriend joke and the weird tension he feels in his tummy whenever he thinks about it. 

 

All he can think of right now is his music and he gives 100% tonight. He jumps up and down, throws water into the crowd, makes silly jokes and hits every high tone. 

 

At one point during Vodoo Doll he looks around, almost as if something or rather someone has broken his spirit and his connection with the music, and for some reason his gaze falls onto Michael, he’s looking right at him, staring into beautiful emerald green eyes, sparkling with fondness and admiration and Michael’s looking right back and Calum can’t breathe for a second. 

 

He’s grateful that the song ends in that second and that he can go to the back of the stage and have a drink. He really needs to get his shit sorted. 

 

Suddenly Calum feels a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortably and he looks around and is face to face with Luke, who gives him a small smile. Calum smiles back. 

 

„You know I was only joking earlier, right? Didn’t mean to piss you off.“, he whispers into his ear and Calum sighs. 

 

„I’m not pissed, wasn’t pissed. Not at you, at least.“, he retorts and downs some water. Sweat is dripping down is forehead and his hair feels sticky and gross. 

 

Luke raises his eyebrows and gives him a questioning look. „Who were you pissed at then?“

 

„At myself.“, he mutters and puts the water down. 

 

Calum grabs his bass and walks back to his mic, shouting into it and making the crowd scream. 

 

They play a few more songs until it’s Michael’s turn to perform Jet Black Heart and it has always been Calum’s favorite part of the show. 

 

The lights go out and Michael positions himself right in the center of the stage, and the fans are screaming so loudly, Calum’s sure he’s going deaf. 

 

Luke, Ashton and Calum all walk to the back of the stage into the dark, where they can watch Michael and give him the attention he deserves. 

 

Michael begins to sing softly and Calum doesn’t know why it’s so different this time but it feels like the lavender haired boy is singing the songs right at Calum, for Calum, because of Calum and he feels hypnotized. He just can’t look away. 

 

„Dude, it’s our turn. Come on.“, Ashton shouts and grips Calum’s shoulder to get him out of his trance and Calum jolts a bit, grabbing his bass and walking on stage after his two band mates. 

 

But he’s just feeling out of it now. He can’t focus, can’t concentrate. He wants to shout at himself to get a grip, to get his shit together but he barely sings the rest of the song, lets the others take over and simply joins them with playing. 

 

Once the song is over, Luke throws a concerned look at him which Calum only shrugs off and he takes a deep breath and forces himself to concentrate for the rest of the show. 

 

—————

 

„That was amazing, holy shit! Calum, you were so brilliant, I can’t even come down!“, Michael exclaims with such a great enthusiasm, Luke and Ashton start to giggle at him. 

 

Michael, however, doesn’t even give them any attention and slings an arm over Calum’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. „I don’t think I’ve ever seen you perform this well. You were awesome.“ 

 

Calum bites his lip and tries to not get all bubbly, happy and excited. Michael compliments him all the time, he often hears great things about him, why does he get all aroused now? 

 

„Thanks. You were amazing, too.“, Calum mumbles and he wants to punch himself for making things so difficult and awkward between them. 

 

He doesn’t want Michael to think Calum doesn’t accept his sexuality or whatever because that certainly isn’t the case. 

 

„I think we should go out tonight!“, Ashton proposes and turns around and claps his hands like a maniac. 

 

Luke lets out a loud laugh and raises his thumbs up. „I’m in. Mike, Cal, you can’t back out. We haven’t gone out as a group in ages, it’s always been pairs and I’m sick of it. Tonight, we’re all going. No room for arguments.“ 

 

Calum sighs. He guesses Luke has a point since the last time they’ve went out together was literally months ago. He misses doing stupid shit with his favorite people in the world so he surrenders and agrees. 

 

„Alright.“ 

 

——————

 

They’re in a club. Music is blaring through the whole location, making Calum’s heart beat thump in his chest and he’s smoking a cigarette, trying to relax a bit and to enjoy himself. 

 

He loves going out. He used to be the party kid, the one who went out the most out of the four of them but since they’ve become so big, playing shows every night and meeting new people every single day he’s changed a lot. He needs time for himself a lot more nowadays and being around a lot of people quickly becomes too much for him. 

Calum doesn’t mind his new side. He still loves drinking, still enjoys dancing and going to clubs but it’s not the same to him as it was before. 

He’s lost the boys about an hour ago and he’s standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to take his order and give him his drink. Meanwhile he’s just smoking and watching people. 

 

Calum notices Luke on the dance floor, already dancing with two random blonde girls who stick to him like they’re glue or something. They’re dressed like strippers and Calum’s a bit grossed out but it’s none of his business so he doesn’t care. 

 

„Hey, what do you want?“, the bartender suddenly asks and taps him on the shoulder. 

 

Calum spins around, a bit off guard and looks at the muscular guy with piercing blue eyes startled. „Uum… Vodka Tonic.“ 

 

The guy nods and seconds later, he puts a glass in front of him. „This guy right there says he’s paying for you.“ 

 

Calum raises his eyebrows and follows the direction the bartender is showing, surprised that a guy would actually pay him a drink. 

 

There’s a muscular young man standing a few meters away from Calum, giving him a warm smile and a nod. 

 

Calum doesn’t really know how to react so he simply raises his drink towards him and smiles back at him. 

 

He’s quite good looking, for a guy, Calum notices. He’s wearing a black shirt paired with skinny jeans and boots, his Calvin Klein boxer shorts are peeking through the tiniest bit and he’s wearing glasses, his chocolate brown hair styled in a quiff. 

 

Calum remarks that the guy is moving, coming closer, walking right up to Calum until he’s standing next to him and smiles at him. 

 

„Hey, I’m Jake.“, he introduces himself and puts out a hand for Calum to shake. 

Calum accepts it and smiles back at him. Why is he even talking to that dude? „I’m Calum.“ 

 

„Nice to meet you Calum. You were standing here at the bar all alone and I felt bad so I decided to help you out and give you a drink and keep you some company.“ 

He grins and Calum knows it’s supposed to be a joke but it kind of stings. He was supposed to spend the night with his band mates, his best friends, but all of them have abandoned him in the past hour. 

He didn’t expect anything else from Luke and if he’s being honest neither Ashton, but Michael? He had thought that Michael would have stayed with him but Calum simply went to the loo, washing his hands and his face because he was already feeling a bit sweaty and once he stepped out the lavender haired boy was nowhere to be found. 

 

That’s how he ended up alone at a bar. Talking to a boy named Jake. Great. 

 

Calum huffs out a laugh and leans forward so Jake can hear what Calum’s saying. „Yeah, I have shit friends.“ 

 

Jake shrugs his shoulders and grins. „Not a problem, since you have me. Finished your drink?“ 

 

Calum takes a last sip from his vodka and nods, puts it down onto the bar table and grins at Jake. „Yeah.“ 

 

„Let’s dance.“, Jake states and grabs Calum’s arm and pulls him onto the dancefloor. 

Calum loves dancing. Always has. So it’s not a problem for him to easily move his body to the rhythm, swing his hips and roll his chest. There are people everywhere giving him zero amount of space but it’s okay, the alcohol slowly running through his blood and relaxing him. It’s nice. 

 

Suddenly he feels hands on his hips and Calum doesn’t know how he feels about that. It’s not as weird as he thought it would be but he’s also not feeling entirely comfortable with it either. 

 

He lets it happen though, doesn’t want to end this right away so he continues to dance and moves his body, lets his mind wander and shuts down his thoughts. He loves this. 

Calum doesn’t think about Michael. Doesn’t think about the weird feelings he felt over the past two weeks. He just wants to let go and feel nothing. 

 

So when he suddenly feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he groans. He contemplates to just ignore it and not give a shit about anyone or anything else but his guilt comes washing over him and he decides to pull it out of his back pocket. 

 

Jake is still dancing behind him, doesn’t even notice that Calum’s busy with his phone and he’s not complaining. 

 

Calum, we’re leaving. Come to the entrance!! - Ash 

 

Calum groans and turns around, gives Jake a kiss on his cheek, because he bought him a drink after all and then quickly shuffles through the crowd towards the exit as fast as his drunken mind allows him to. 

 

Once he’s close to the doors he can see Ashton’s muscular figure and he walks up to him, tapping his shoulder. 

„ASH! Why are we leaving so soon?“, Calum shouts over the music and Ashton leans forward. 

 

„Luke is shitfaced. He literally can’t walk anymore. We need to go.“ 

 

Calum sighs but nods his head, looking around for Michael and Luke but Ashton grabs his arm. 

„They’re already in the car. I waited for you. Come on.“ 

 

So Calum follows him out of the club. Theirs is right in front of the club, security all around it and a few paparazzi are already waiting outside. They’re not too many so Calum doesn’t mind. 

 

They get in the car quickly and close the door and Calum sits down and takes a deep breath. His head is still spinning and he tries to calm down a bit. 

 

He opens his eyes again and is faced with Michael, looking at him with a blank expression and Luke literally laying in his lap, passed out. 

„Did you have a great night then?“, Michael hisses. 

 

Calum furrows his eyebrows and gives him a questioning look, mixed with anger. „Yeah, thank you very much.“ 

 

„Thank you for what?“, Michael argues and his tone is so tense, it pisses Calum off. 

„For fucking ditching me the second we get to the club. This goes to all of you, by the way. Yeah, to you too, Ashton.“, Calum grits out and rubs his forehead. 

 

„Woah. I was just having a good time. I’m sorry if you thought I had left you, I thought you were fine with just being with Michael.“ 

 

„I was. But Michael seemed to not give a fuck and just fuck off the second I went to the bathroom. Like, seriously? I thought we were clubbing together, having a night out as a group and you all fuck off the second we get there? What is this?“ 

 

„Cal, no swearing. Please.“ 

 

„Fuck you, Ashton. And you, too Michael.“, Calum shouts and he knows it’s the alcohol talking, he knows it. But he can’t stop. The tense feeling he felt over the past weeks come right at him, hitting him with full power and the alcohol makes it impossible for him to stop. 

 

„Well, you didn’t seem to mind too much, dancing and grinding with this random bloke at the club.“, Michael pushes and Calum lets out an unhumorous laugh. 

 

„Yeah, a bloke who offered me a drink after you left me alone. So yeah, obviously I take that opportunity. I’d be damned if I didn’t.“, Calum shouts back and stares out of the window. 

 

He doesn’t feel like talking anymore. He just wants to sleep. 

 

„I thought you wanted to be alone tonight. Get laid, get with a cute girl, have fun. I don’t know.“, Michael mumbles and Calum’s head shoots right back, looking right at Michael. 

 

„When did I say that?“

 

„You didn’t, but I know you well enough.“, Michael mumbles but it comes off very unsure. 

 

Calum simply stares at him. „Right now I feel like you don’t know me at all.“ 

 

Michael’s eyes widen at that and Calum can see how shocked he is at Calum’s outburst. 

Calum doesn’t care though. If Michael really thought all Calum wanted tonight was to fuck some chic then he really doesn’t know him at all. Calum wanted to spend the night with Michael, dance with him, maybe leave the club early and walk around the city, get some food from McDonalds and talk until his throat feels sore. Maybe hug him, maybe hold hands with him, maybe even kiss him. 

 

His heart is beating like crazy once this thought hits him but it’s right there. 

I want to kiss him.   
That’s what he wanted tonight. Not fuck some drunk girl who can’t even remember his name. 

 

„Calum.. I…“ 

 

„For Fucks Sake, just stop talking. I’m so disappointed right now and everything that comes out of my mouth will hurt you so let’s not talk at all, yeah?“, Calum grits out and crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

He closes his eyes and tries his best to calm down but it’s difficult when his heart is beating like he’s running a marathon. He feels like he’s on the edge of a small panic attack and he hates it. Hates it all so much, he just wants to go to sleep. 

 

Michael follows Calum’s words and doesn’t say anything for the rest of the drive and once the car pulls up in front of the hotel, Calum is the first to jump out and make his way inside. 

 

He can feel Michael follow him rather than hear him but he doesn’t care, doesn’t talk to him either. Calum takes the stairs up to his room since it’s only three but he still feels a bit breathless once he walks down the corridor. 

 

He knows Michael is right behind him. 

 

In front of his room he gets out his card and opens the door, enters the room but leaves it open for Michael. He doesn’t know why he does that since he doesn’t want to be near him right now but it’s Michael after all and he’s always been bad at resisting. 

 

Calum walks up to the huge window and looks outside, can hear the soft click of the door closing and simply waits. 

 

Michael speaks up shortly after. „I didn’t really think you wanted to fuck someone tonight. It’s what I told myself in order to not make a move.“ 

 

Calum takes a deep breath and the beating of his heart doesn’t slow down. „Make a move? Explain.“ 

 

He turns around and looks the lavender haired boy right in the eyes, can see how scared he looks and how anxious he feels right now. Calum frowns a little at that since it’s just him, they’ve known each other for more than half of their lives but Michael still looks like he’s about to tell his parents he just burnt down their house. 

 

„Michael. What the fuck? Talk to me.“, Calum pushes and crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

Michael takes a deep breath. „You wanna know the real reason why I never told you about being bi?“ 

Calum nods. 

„It’s you. It’s all you. Everything is always about you. You were the reason I realized I was into boys. You are the most amazing person I know, you always cheer me up, make me smile, make me feel good about myself. You’re smart and attractive and always so positive and unique and special and so goddamn beautiful. Do you even have the slightest idea how I felt at the age of 16 when I realized I had feelings for my best friend? I felt terrible. I tried my best to ignore it and suppress it and not show it but it almost tore me apart. And now that I’m finally coming to terms with this and finally accept my fate and get over you a tiny bit I have to blast out that I’m bi and you behave so openly and accepting, always touching me and always being around me and it just sparks old feelings, makes me feel like I’m 16 again.“ 

 

He takes a deep breath and Calum can see tears forming in Michael’s eyes. 

 

„And tonight I knew I was going to make a move once I was a little drunk, I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist so I backed off. I can’t loose you. I don’t want to ruin anything between us, you’re…“ 

 

Michael’s voice trails off and he suddenly shuts himself up and doesn’t continue. 

 

Calum simply breathes in and out and stares right at his best friend. 

His mind is empty. He doesn’t think anything. He doesn’t see anything clearly. 

 

So he walks up to Michael, grabs his shirt with one hand and with the other he grabs his face and pulls him as close as possible and kisses him right on the lips. 

 

Calum can hear him sigh but Michael still feels tense pressed against his body so Calum licks into his mouth and waits desperately for him to kiss back and loosen up. 

 

He does within seconds and wraps his arms around Calum’s torso and pulls him just as close, making Calum sigh and stumble back towards the bed. 

 

Pulling Michael with him, he lets himself fall onto his bed and now Michael’s on top of him, kissing him like his life depended on it and who knows, maybe it does, maybe it does for the both of them. 

 

They make out and start touching each other more, exploring their bodies and Calum can’t help but moan into Michael’s mouth. 

In response, Mike rolls his hips into Calum’s which makes the raven haired boy shiver even more and soon they find a rhythm which makes them both moan into each others mouths. 

 

Suddenly Michael pulls away and begins to kiss Calum’s neck, leaving wet trail marks on his skin and then pushing his shirt from his body, leaving his chest completely exposed. 

Michael makes his way towards Calum’s chest and kisses it, licks it, bites his nipples and makes Calum moan and breathe out, gripping his hair and panting. 

Michael moves even lower and opens the zipper of his jeans, pushes them down with Calum’s help and undresses Calum in such a skilled way it makes him think of how many times Michael has done this already. He tries to push those thoughts away and ignore the bitter taste on his lips and once Michael puts his mouth around his dick it actually works wonders. 

 

„Fuck.“, he grits out and pulls his head back, trying his best not to push his hips into Michael’s face. 

 

Michael makes this extremely difficult though by moving his mouth as skilled and perfect as Calum can even imagine, it’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he can’t stop groaning and moaning. 

 

He can already feel his orgasm building up but he doesn’t want to come just yet trying his best to make this a little longer but it’s almost impossible. 

And when Michael hums around his dick and swirls his lips it’s over and Calum can only grip Michael’s hair to give him a warning. 

But the lavender haired boy doesn’t care he keeps licking him throughout his orgasm and swallows it all almost as if he enjoyed it and Calum thinks, maybe he has. 

 

Michael pushes himself up and falls down onto Calum’s chest, sighs happily and cuddles himself right into him. 

„Let me…“, Calum begins but he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence.

 

Michael simply shakes his head. „Tomorrow. I’m so sleepy. Let’s sleep.“ 

 

And Calum’s stomach makes a pleasant turn at that, because tomorrow sounds like a promise, and he wraps his arms around Michael, presses a kiss onto his forehead and closes his eyes. 

 

————————

 

He wakes up to a hand running up and down his torso and leaving shivers on his skin and Calum smiles and opens one of his eyes sleepily. 

 

He’s face to face with Michael, looking a little concerned and Calum immediately frowns at that. 

„Hey.“ he croaks out with his raspy morning voice and it makes Michael smile a little. „What’s up?“

„My dick, still hard from last night.“ he jokes but Calum simply rolls his eyes at him. 

„Quit it, talk to me.“

 

He waits a bit before he speaks up. „… So we hooked up. After I declared my undying love for you. What’s going to happen next?“

Calum raises his eyebrows and tilts himself up on his right elbow to get a better look at Michael. „You did? I only remember you talking about your undying crush and desire for me.“

 

Now it’s Michael’s turn to rolls his eyes. „Cal… I love you, okay? Have been for ages and not just a little. Last night I rolled with it because I wanted you so badly and I thought I’d never get another opportunity. I don’t want to get hurt.“

 

„I’m not planning on hurting you.“, Calum answers truthfully and pushes some hair out of Michael’s face. „I never really saw you as anything else as my brother. I never knew you were an option. When you told me you liked boys something inside me kind of… twitched. I can’t really explain. You’re not just a one night thing. I wouldn’t have kissed you. I wouldn’t do that. I know this is fucking risky and it could ruin everything but… I want to try. I want this. With you. So why not?“ 

 

Michael smiles at him with a smile so big it could light up the whole sky and it warms Calum’s heart so much he knows he’s doing the right thing. 

 

„Something inside me tells me to just go for it.“, Calum whispers and leans down to kiss the boy in his arms. 

 

They smile so much it’s very difficult to keep kissing so Calum eventually pulls away and giggles. 

„The others didn’t know about your crush right?“, Calum asks and places a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Michael shakes his head. „No one knew. I thought you did but apparently I was good at hiding. And Luke and Ash are just so dumb most of the times I’m not surprised they didn’t realize.“ 

 

Calum laughs at that and nods. „So true! I think I always felt something. Maybe I felt something for you or I felt that you felt something for me I’m not sure and I don’t know. But it’s so strange how the moment you said you were bi everything changed for me. It makes me think that there was something before.“ 

 

Michael just looks up at him and nods. „Maybe there was. Maybe there wasn’t. I’m just glad that right now there is.“ 

 

Calum smiles his biggest smile at him and shuffles until he’s on top of him. 

 

„So let’s get rid of that hard on you’re dealing with since last night, yeah?“

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments if you'd like :)


End file.
